Jamie  Luci  Juci
by Emil2E
Summary: A photographer enthusiastically takes on a challenge brought upon her by the very perverted who is known as Jamie. Will the rivalry soften and eventually grow into an epic love story of it's own or will it end tragically? Who knows? It is Jamie after all.


Luci's POV

I woke up and looked around at nothing but darkness. _Crap. What happened? _I stayed under the covers and tried to not think about what was going on. The last thing I remember is walking down the boat dock that led to Flower Bud Village and then getting a little distracted by the dolphin then falling in and hitting my head on a rock, then...nothing. I felt my head where I thought the bash on my head was..._Oww..._I felt a large swell on the back of my head. _Crap o' crap o' CRAP! Okay...so I had about three things to answer... 1. Where the hell was I...2. What the hell happened to me...and 3. Who was in the bed with me? _I felt a solid body in the bed with me and I tried not to wake it. _Did I get freaking kidnapped? UGHH! Wait... was there a __**guy **__in the bed with me? What did I do last night? AWWW hell. _I tried to move but the person's arm was wrapped around my waist..._shit!_ I pushed and pushed and finally fell out of the bed..._Ouch..._

"What the hell?" I heard a sleepy voice call out. I saw someone get out of the bed and walk to the wall where he turned on the lights. They were really bright and for a minute I was blinded by them, but then someone appeared in my view. "So you are alive?" The person asked...All I could see was a black figure since he was standing against such a _**bright**_ light.

"No shit." I said in a mad sarcastic tone. "Where the hell am I?" He moved and then I finally saw him...is that..._**purple**_ hair? _What the fuck?_ I looked around as he helped me up of the ground. I looked at the sink because there was a bunch of red that caught my eye and then down at my cloths...

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" I asked a little attitude like but hey! I didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Why the hell would I kill you? I saved you okay? I saw you get distracted by that fucking dolphin and fall in. I jumped in after you and pulled you out. I didn't know where you lived so I thought I could share a bed for one night...After all you are pretty hot." He said in a sarcastic tone. _What the hell? _

"Uhmm, what?" I asked a little confused..._he had his shirt off and I was kind of distracted...what? He had nice abs okay?_

"I saved you and I got you cleaned up and taken care of..." He explained slower like I was a stupid five year old._ What the hell is his problem...if I took __**my**__ shirt off I bet he would be distracted too! After all, he did say he thought I was hot...don't you think I missed that Mr. I-Have-Something-Up-My-Ass!_

"You know what! Thank you for saving me...Now I don't have to say it again. _And_ what is this nonsense about _you_ changing _me! _You didn't see me naked did you?" I yelled.

"Oh calm the fuck down! I didn't see you naked okay...My sister came by and insisted on helping. She washed your cut out and then kind of pushed you in the shower and after ten minutes got you out. She dressed you also so don't freak the fuck out!" He screamed back.

"What the hell is it with you and the f-word? And why did you take all the credit for your sister bathing?" I said letting my annoyance flow thick in my voice

"I didn't mean to..." He said.

"Where is she and whose cloths am I wearing?"

"Oh, she's coming back this morning to check on you then she's leaving. You are wearing _my_ clothing though so I would like it back..._soon._ He said in a cold voice._ How could purple hair be hot?_

"Oh, that's why they're too big." I said in a small voice. _Why did he have to be shirtless? He was wearing dark jeans and black converse...hot. You know I get distracted easily...dolphin. Awww...shit. He caught me looking. Make an excuse, make an excuse...Oh! I've got it. Why is that grin spreading across his face? NO!_

"Why did you wear Chuck's to bed?" I asked.

"Uhmm..."he said as he looked at me perverted..._I should have expected this, all guys are perverted... _

"Uhmm..." I repeated. I ran my fingers through my dark gold curls that went to my shoulders. I had curly hair that could pass for wavy or wavy hair that could pass for curly. I had bangs that were swept to the side and covered most of my left eye. I had dark blue eyes and when I say dark I mean really dark. Like someone mixed blue and black and decided to put it in my eye. I had long eyelashes and I was short. I was five four. I looked up and saw that he was still checking me out._ UGHH!_ I walked over to the bed and sat down...

"I asked you a freaking question." I said a little impatient.

"Uhhh, I don't know. I kind of just fell on the bed and then fell asleep." He said.

"Why was your arm around my waist, and you…who the hell are you anyway?" I asked, maybe if I fired question after question at him he would get mad and not perverted.

"Uhmm I am a guy you know, and you are a girl! Put two and two together! And what's with all the fucking questions?" He said a little mad. I swear his mood swings were worse then a girls.

"Just what the fuck is your name!" I said. I was getting really pissed.

"Knock, Knock!" We heard a chipper voice say outside.

"Jamie..." he murmured as he opened the door to reveal a punk rock looking chick in a black leather jacket and skinny short shorts with a red tank top on that clashed with the purple hair that was in a long ponytail with some fly aways.

"Oh you're awake..." She said with a rocker grin on her face.

"Yup! And I think she has a concussion!" Jamie said throwing one of those mischievous grins at me.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Come in Jennifer." He yelled.

"Jamie you know I prefer _Jenn! _" She said in a voice filled with attitude.

"Can I go to my house?" I asked a little impatient now.

"Sure...Is it the beach, river, or village property?" She asked looking bored.

"The river property." I said a matching her attitude filled voice.

"Damn it!" Jamie swore.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"The beach one is farthest from me. Why couldn't you have gotten that piece of land?" He said a little disappointed. _What the hell was the matter with him? Did he have a stick up his ass or something?_

"Well, sorry! I guess I didn't know I would be living near a jack ass!" I yelled.

"Wait...did you just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies. Haha!" He said in between loud laughs. _UGHH! Fuck you, Jamie! There I used your favorite word! Who's laughing now...I have no idea why I just thought that...?_

"Take me to my God damn house in uhm let's see…NOW!" I demanded.

"Okay! Maybe I can push you in the river when we get there!" Jamie said.

"Not _you!_ Jennifer...please!" I said in between my clenched teeth.

_UGHH! What a perverted jack ass! He was such a jerk! A jerk that I owed; no matter how much of a jerk he was he was still the person who saved me, so I did owe him a favor._

"Hey, Jamie." I said in a murmur aiming for him not to hear me "I owe you one...no matter how much of an ass you are."

"Hey! I heard you and I will come back to get that favor from you." He said with a smirk.

"When?" I asked a little scared "And why will you come get it from me?"

"Later. _And _because only you can give this to me." He said with a mischievous grin.

"What the fuck? What can _I_ only give you?" I asked getting even more panicky by the minute.

"You'll see..." He said as Jennifer pulled me out the door.

_So, as you can see Jamie is a total ass and I am a total idiot for falling in the freaking ocean in the first place. Stupid dolphin. _Jennifer led me to my house and told me to go inside and get some rest after all it was like one in the morning. She left but not before admiring the carved walls and pretty wood floors along with a kitchen, fridge, bed, calendar, TV, and bookshelf; I walked to the bed and crawled under the covers, quickly falling asleep.

*Luci's Dream*

_I looked at a pretty purple fairy who was crying on a sort of platform. There were little...thingy's all around her protesting as I watched her eyes turn to stone and then the rest of her body. _What the hell? I have some pretty freaky dreams okay!_ All of a sudden the pretty sparkling meadow started to die. I mean the leaves and flowers and even the green sparkling things started to melt and as the life left them it turned into a steady stream of dew drops. The shimmered with a pearl like quality and then I was floating above the town as I saw them shower down with the rain and disappear in the wide stretch of town below. I was back in the meadow again and the little foot sized doll like things were still crying._

**KaBOOM!**

I woke up and sat up in bed shaking. It was thundering outside and light kept flooding the room through the windows. _Wait was someone knocking?_

"Who is it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"It's us! We are sprites! Will you let us in?" A little barely audible voice said.

"But it's raining!" I whined as I got up and quickly brushed my hair back away from my face. I opened the door but there was no one there._ What the hell?_

"Down here!" the small voices called. I bent down and what the hell; they were the same thingy's from my dream! Great! I was officially going insane.

"What?" I asked a little scruffily since my voice was still rough with sleep.

"We need you to come over here. The goddess; well she is kind of stone now. People forgot how to love! So she turned herself to stone. We sent the dream to you hoping that you would maybe be able to help us. If you here us...you still have love in your heart." They told me.

"Okay! Guys I think you guys need serious help; I mean how the _hell_ could you send me a dream...is the movie 'Inception' in town or something? Well, anyway maybe I could find a shrink for you." I told them feeling bad for them.

"Luci, we know _everything _about you. You came here because you are a photographer. You just came here to stay for six months and then you will go. You are doing research for a calendar because you heard that this is the prettiest place ever and you have found the guy who saved you...Jamie attractive..." He said

"Wait _Jamie!_ You like _Jamie?"_ The other one asked.

"No you sicko, I don't _like_ Jamie. I just think he is very...attractive." I explained.

"So, you believe us?" The first one said.

"I don't know." I said a little uneasy.

"You think that your dad talks too much and wish he never called, you are eighteen, you hope to be a photojournalist..." He rushed out.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" I screamed so he would quit telling everyone my personal stuff.

"Will you come with us?" Sprite number one said.

"Fine!" I said as I put on my black chucks and followed them. _This rain is really freaking cold. Shit! I should not have worn my short blue shorts and neon green tank top. _My hair got heavy because of the rain._ UGHH!_

They led me through a little brick path and I saw a shimmering slow raindrop every once and a while. One landed on my arm and before I dissolved I saw a little musical note in it. Well, okay then.

"Hey! You just got one, Luci! It was the first step on your journey note." The second sprite told me.

"Well, does this journey come with umbrellas?" I asked as we walked up a mountain. Finally we walked into a meadow and the sprites joined a lot more of them. I saw the goddess and now I believed them...no matter how weird. All I could think was I really did not want to be here.

"Once you get five and you will know when you do...just come here. Will you help us?" A random one asked (with, by the way, really cool sunglasses!)

"Fine! I will, but only for the six months that I'm here." I said. Then who other than Mr. I'm-A-Total-Ass-Hole himself walks in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as I started to leave. "You found another newbie and thought 'Oh, hey maybe she can help? She is an outsider!" He yelled at them._ Fuck!_

"Hey! Are you saying that I am incapable?" I asked getting pissed of again.

"Maybe!" He said with a smirk.

"Well, Jamie I will kick your ass in this little competition that you are sooooo dead set on starting." I hissed.

"You're on!" he said. I took a step back realizing I was in his face and also self noting that he was tall...I walked out of the meadow and got back around five o' six. I got dressed for the day after showering and walked out to the lake that was my yard. I grabbed the camera from around my neck and took a quick snap shot of the pretty sun reflecting in the water.

Uhmm, was this woman walking toward _me_? She _looked_ nice but you never know. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dress with an apron and was holding something small and _fluffy? _She waded through the large puddle of my yard and said,

"Hello! I am Ellen. I work at Blue Sky Ranch. Our dog Sophie just had a litter of puppies but unfortunately this is the only one who lived and his name is Hobbes. Will you even consider taking care of him while you are staying here?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Ummm..." I said a little confused, I so did not want a puppy, at least not _now_.

"It is so okay, we can give him to Jamie at Jamie Ranch." She said in a kind tone.

_Hell no! I would not give Jamie the satisfaction of feeling like he was picked __**before**__ me. Plus, nice name for your ranch...I mean WTF?_

"No! That's okay. I was getting kind of lonely anyway." I said as I scooped the little puppy out of her arms. He was adorable I had to admit. He had light brown fur and brown eyes and around his neck was a red bandana.

"Well, okay then. I will see you later dear. Oh, and Luci...if you anything let me know and I can get Jamie or Joe or even Kurt to help you." She said as she waded back through the water to the Blue Sky Ranch across form my house.

I sloshed through the wet ground and cringed a little at the sound. I was glad I had brought my black rain boots with little rainbows on them...don't judge...I like them. I walked over to the edge of the brick path and just stood trying to get my track bag off of my back it was neon green and had in black letters 'West Peak '09' I rummaged through the damn thing looking for my morning patience. I finally found it, my orange iPod. I plugged the earpieces into my ears and then turned it on to "Follow Me Down by 3OH!3.

"Take me, take me, outta here it makes me feel so, feel so, nanananana" I heard the voice flow through my head and was almost immediately singing along and losing some of the tension that was in my shoulders.

I looked out over the trees that lined the path and made sure that my skinny jeans and yellow American eagle shirt weren't wet. My shirt wasn't but my jeans were. _*sigh* Gosh darn it._ I walked through the little break in the trees and saw that there was a river near by. I took a picture and soon after I had edited it and put my camera back around my neck noticed that I wasn't alone. There was a guy and a girl fishing one wore a tan vest over a blue shirt and a red and white striped bandana around his head holding back his really long brown hair that went right below his shoulder blades. The other girl had long brown hair in a pony tail and a blue shirt on.

"Oh hello!" I called to the fisherman. They both looked up and the one in the bandana said in a high pitched voice,

"OH! YO! I'm Joe and this is Ray!" Joe said in an overly friendly voice. _Did he say Ray?_

"Hey." Ray said in a gruff voice..._Oopsies...hehe...uhmm. _

"Well, I better go..." I said as I backed into the trees again.

"Bye!" They both called out all though Joe sounded more enthusiastic. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I saw Jamie walking toward me. _Awww shit! _ I ducked behind a tree hoping he wouldn't see me. But...too late...

"Luci get the hell out of the trees...God. Oh!" He said the last part like he just had a good idea... "And I would like to take care of my favor that you owe me now...that I've got you alone." He said while a smirk slowly spread across his sarcastic features..._FUDGE MONKEYS! _

End of Chapter

Emil2E: This is my second story...please check out "You Stupid Shy Boy" I also want to say that I do not own 3OH!3's Follow Me Down which is a freaking good song...by the way. If you get a chance you should listen to it. I do not own Harvest Moon and I hope I did not take anyone's ideas. So, please review if you liked it. :D


End file.
